El Culto
by meconsume
Summary: Esta no es cualquier secta. Nada es agradable y todo es demasiado estricto. Cada persona es creada específicamente para encajar en esa vida. Pero Katniss no, ella es diferente a todos y piensa mas allá de lo que le enseñan. Pronto descubrirá que nada es como creía sino, mucho peor... Adentrate en un mundo de misterios, aventura y romances prohibidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes nombrados aquí no me pertenecen. **

**Fueron creados por la escritora Suzanne Collins yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

_**Parte 1**__**:**__** Iniciación. **_

**Capítulo 1**

El árbol no es demasiado alto, pienso mientras miro el nido a lo lejos. La mamá pájaro no esta cuidándolo, seguramente se habrá ido a buscar comida para sus futuros pichones. Se que no tardaran en nacer, hasta desde aquí abajo puedo ver que uno de los cascarones se esta rompiendo. Tendré que apurarme entonces. Con ambas manos sujeto el tronco redondo y ancho, intentando trepar e impulsándome con los pies. Mis brazos se aferran tan fuerte que me duelen, intento soportarlo, casi no me doy cuenta cuando llego a la segunda rama, estoy muy concentrada en los huevos para preocuparme por mi estado físico. Hoy he aprendido algo nuevo, como todos los días, claro esta, solo que esta vez era algo interesante. Esta todo en mi cabeza cuando quiero recordarlo: la lección decía que los animales se guían por el olfato, y que si un humano toca un huevo o un ave recién nacida la madre los abandona. No a todos, solo al que los humanos han tocado, lo hacen porque huelen nuestro aroma y piensan que sus crías no son suyas. Y luego...los dejan. Así como así. Sin pensar. Me pregunto como se sentiría que alguien te abandonase por tu aspecto físico o por confiar en su instinto. Se que los animales no son iguales a nosotros, que ellos no lo hacen por maldad. Pero igualmente. ¿Y si fuera al revés? ¿que pasaría si alguien cambiara tanto hasta el punto de no ser reconocido por su propia especie? No puedo tratar de contestarme estas preguntas ahora, estoy por llegar a la rama que contiene el nido. Casi puedo tocar las hojas que lo rodean, me hallo a un centímetro de ellos y, con cuidado, tomo uno entre mis dedos redondeados de niña de seis años. Entra perfecto en la palma de mi mano. Alguien dice mi nombre cuando estoy a punto de acercarlo a mi rostro para visualizarlo mas de cerca. Me giro de golpe y, mi primer impulso, es ocultarme tras el tronco. Lo hago y veo como mi madre aparece fuera de la casa, grita una vez mas para luego meterse dentro con cara enfadada. Una sensación de alivio y adrenalina me recorre. Debo bajarme del árbol y tiene que ser rápido. Dejo el huevo en su lugar y me envuelvo igual que antes, comienzo a deslizarme intentando no lastimarme en el camino, cuando estoy por llegar al suelo salto y mis pies amortiguan mi caída. Camino con paso apurado hasta la puerta de mi vivienda y doy un último vistazo al árbol preguntándome si hoy, mas tarde, ese huevo que toque, será abandonado por su creadora...

* * *

El aroma a avena me dice que debo despertar, es sutil pero aun así nauseabundo. Nunca me gusto la avena, tal vez porque tengo la obligación de comerla todos los días. Me refriego los ojos mientras mis pies se mueven por si solos hasta llegar al cuarto de acicalamiento. Es un pequeño cubículo conformado por una silla, un placar, un perchero y unos estantes atornillados en la pared. Agarro la ropa sin ganas y me la paso por la cabeza, la túnica blanca inmaculada me cubre por completo, sin dejar a la vista ni siquiera mis pies. Miro hacia abajo y muevo los dedos hasta que aparecen ante mi. Sonrío.

-Hija -reprocha mi madre y me tenso al instante. La sonrisa se borra rápidamente de mi cara pero no lo suficiente como para que ella no la vea. Trago en seco, intentando pensar en una escusa para poder librarme. No se me ocurre nada.- ¿Que te he dicho sobre esas muecas? -pregunta. Bajo mi rostro en señal de sumisión, ya que parece su postura preferida. Ella no sonríe, por supuesto, sin embargo se acerca a mi un poco mas animada y su vestuario gris se mueve a su paso. Podría haberme ido peor. Respiro profundamente para luego dejar escapar el aire.

Ella me sienta en la silla y comienza a alistarme. Sus manos son rápidas pero no suaves. Pequeñas pero no hábiles. No me quejo cuando me depila las cejas y me maquilla delicadamente los parpados. Se supone que debo comportarme, todo lo que veo son sus ojos verdes claros observándome de vez en cuando. Nuestras miradas nunca hacen contacto, si lo hicieran tendríamos que apartar la vista enseguida y fingir que eso nunca ocurrió.

Cuando termina de trenzar mi pelo, que me llega a la cintura, lo enrolla en un practico rodete, sosteniendo los mechones rebeldes con horquillas. Me palmea el hombro, no maternalmente, sino en su habitual forma de decir que ya ha acabado. Me paro obediente y dejo que me coloque el velo que cubre la mirad de mi cara, dejando libre mis ojos.

Solo entonces puedo verme al espejo, lo hago, y mis pupilas , hoy grises, me devuelven la mirada. El delineador negro hace su trabajo logrando que mis ojos se vean enormes. Sonrío por debajo de la fina tela, es lo único para lo que la encuentro útil, de esta manera no soy descubierta en lo que los del culto llaman insolencia.

Cuando bajo a la cocina me recuerdo a mi misma las normas que me imponen: no hablar fuerte, no moverse mucho, no pestañear continuamente, no demostrar afecto. No. La mayoría de nuestras reglas están compuestas por esa palabra. Hace años se me había ocurrido que a todo lo que le puedes poner el no adelante esta mal, en ese momento me reí de mi ocurrencia. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que lo hice, y sentí lo que es que una carcajada salga de tu garganta, haciendo que tu cuerpo se convulsione en posturas raras e involuntarias. De eso hace 8 años ya. Nunca mas volví a hacerlo.

* * *

Mi padre esta sentado con una pierna doblada encima de la otra, su columna erguida y elegante como siempre. Generalmente el vestuario de los hombres me suele parecer aburrido pero en su caso, el azul combina con sus ojos y le hace la piel mas blanca de lo que ya es. De joven seguramente debió ser muy apuesto. No lo se, porque no se permiten mostrar fotos del pasado a los hijos.

-¿nerviosa? -pregunta alzando la vista de su diario, sus labios forman una linea recta y trato de visionar como se vería con una sonrisa. No lo logro, mi imaginación no es tan buena.

-aterrada -digo y el velo calla mi voz elevada. Otra cosa para lo que sirve. Él asiente y no dice nada mas. Es fácil hablar con mi padre, mucho mas que con mi madre, me hace preguntas sencillas y concisas a parte de que es una persona extremadamente callada también es buen escuchador. Cuando estoy con él tengo que recordarme que no se puede hablar demasiado.

Me siento en la silla a su derecha, la que es designada como mi lugar y, cuando observo a mi izquierda, veo el lado vacío. Siento como el corazón se me encoge. Nunca me lleve muy bien con mi hermano pero era un buen compañero. Hace tres años que se fue de casa y su ausencia me hace peor de lo que yo había supuesto. Mis padres no dicen nada, en realidad no podemos.

No tristeza. No dolor. No amor. Esas son las normas básicas de El Culto. A mi se me permiten todavía algunas cosas, como fallas. Pero desde ahora debo comportarme para lo que fui creada, eso es lo que inicialmente nos enseñaran en el día de hoy. Tengo miedo, escuche por gente ajena como son las iniciaciones. Todo empieza normalmente: la etapa de las agujas, con la que estoy familiarizada desde los cinco años. Pero esta vez es diferente, me contaron que el liquido es mas espeso y el chip mas grande. Y duele. No tendría que doler, porque no podemos sentir el dolor pero aun así lo hace y lo que mas me aterra no es el sentimiento físico, es no poder ocultarlo, como debo hacer.

-es hora -exclama mi madre y la veo pararse de su asiento. Miro mi plato aun lleno con avena y recién en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no he comido, no es algo que me importe, de echo, estoy feliz de poder pasar un día sin probar esa mezcla repugnante. Me levanto con delicadeza y actitud, como he aprendido. Ella me mira con esos ojos llenos de orgullo, que pocas veces tengo oportunidad de apreciar, y pienso que tal vez por un momento la vea sonreír. Estoy equivocada, no obstante, me toca el brazo con sus dedos finos y largos, es el gesto mas afectuoso que le he visto hacer. Hago una de esas muecas que ella odia por debajo de la tela que, por suerte, me cubre. Bajo la cabeza en un movimiento que quiere decir adiós y una de nuestras sirvientas, creo que pertenece a los Transformados, me abre la puerta. No la miro a los ojos cuando salgo de casa y ella susurra -buen día señorita -con su voz cordial de siempre.

* * *

La calle esta poblada de gente, chicas y chicos de mi edad. En El Culto no viven muchas personas, yo supongo que es por la rigidez y el poco derecho de admisión que tiene. Aun así no conozco muchas caras, bueno, ojos en las mujeres. Camino por mi vecindario, al que no frecuento, con paso firme. Las casas son iguales, la mayoría cuadradas, aunque hay un par rectangulares. El color que se sobrepone es el negro, la vereda es gris con rayas blanca para visualizar el camino. Casi no hay vegetación.

El lugar al que voy para adquirir conocimiento queda a menos de dos cuadras. Todos estamos a la misma distancia de allí, ya que esta en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando entro noto cierta familiaridad, tal vez de años atrás, cuando era pequeña. El edificio es enorme, debe tener mas de setenta pisos y todo es plateado, con relieves en dorado. He oído que esta echo de oro y plata pero no puedo confirmarlo aun, lo que si se es que es imponente. Un escalofrío me recorre al subir las escaleras para adentrarme.

No estoy sola. Miles de hombres y mujeres me rodean, caminando apurados, distantes y serios. En algunos de ellos es notables el miedo, las manos les tiemblan, pero solo son los que no son del grupo Ideales, como yo. Distingo fácilmente a los Transformados: una chica a mi lado con el cabello rubio tapado por un marrón oscuro, casi no se nota, podría pasar desapercibida si sus pies no se movieran tanto. Temo a que en cualquier momento se caiga. Otro chico frente a mi, tiene el pelo teñido de negro, pero se notan su raíces coloradas. Tuerzo la boca, eso es peor que si lo llevara con su verdadero color. Su día probablemente sera terrible. No puedo descubrir a los que llevan lentillas porque no estoy tan cerca de ellos, otra regla que hay que cumplir: tenemos prohibido tocarnos, ni siquiera hombro contra hombro.

A lo lejos veo una túnica roja y trago en seco, su color resalta, haciendo que parezca una mancha entre todas las blancas a su alrededor. Se que se trata de una mujer porque los hombres siempre, sin excepción, van vestidos de azul. Nosotras, las puras como yo, vamos de blanco. Mi madre, como es casada, debe usar el gris. Si fuera viuda tendría que llevar negro. Pero el rojo...ese es el color mas humillante que puede existir. La mujer se gira hacia mi, y su mirada me hace sentir una presión en el pecho que no puedo aguantar. Noto que varios ojos caen sobre ella, observado con asco, maldad y vergüenza ajena, un chico cercano a ella pasa por su lado sin mirarla y, con la mochila, la empuja. Aparto mi vista, se que no sobrevivirá para cuando termine el día.

* * *

Él presidente de nuestra organización ya esta en el estrado para cuando entro. Lo llamamos Snow, bajo, gordo y canoso. Parece ser tranquilo y calculador. No se si sera buena persona. A diferencia de la mayoría lo conozco, pero nunca le he hablado. Sabia que lo vería hoy, mi madre me dijo que aparece en cada una de las iniciaciones y que da un breve discurso. Todos nos paramos rectos y sostenemos por delante nuestras mochilas cuando oímos el micrófono siendo probado por él mismo.

-Queridos iniciados -comienza- hoy empiezan una vida nueva, desde ahora cambiara toda su forma de pensar, de moverse, de relacionarse con los demás. -hace una pequeña pausa y se pasea por el escenario- Ustedes saben que la iniciación al Culto es una de nuestras mas importantes tradiciones y que solo unos pocos logran terminar con éxito. Si ambos de sus padres son Ideales no tienen porque temer. -mira a su alrededor, deteniéndose en algunos que son Transformados y formando una sonrisa macabra con sus gruesos labios. Aunque no sea por diversión sigue siendo una sonrisa y me sorprende tanto que abro la boca involuntariamente. No sabía que él tenía permitido hacerlo. Observo a ver si algún otro esta tan extasiado como yo, pero no lo descubro. Lo que si noto es un grupo de jóvenes a lo lejos: Traidores, así se les dice. Son los que eligieron no pertenecer al Culto, ni siquiera intentar la primera etapa. Ellos no siguen las reglas, por lo que se son muy maleducados. Dejan que todos vean sus ojos y cabello. No son Ideales, por supuesto, su categoría es mucho mas baja que la mía, no tienen el cabello oscuro, como debe ser, ni los ojos claros. A veces poseen una de estas adquisiciones pero nunca ambas. Alcanzo a ver a dos: un chico que parece varios años mayor que yo. Es rubio, su pelo cae sobre su frente y esta parado en una pierna sosteniéndose con la otra contra una pared. Lo que mas me impacta es que va totalmente de negro, él esta mirando hacia el presidente y...se ríe. Hace acotaciones a una chica parada a su lado. Esta tiene el pelo casi blanco, corto hasta los hombros y viste de verde. Tienen en sus manos palos de escobas y secadores. No deberían estar aquí. Se que se encargan del mantenimiento, esas son las tareas que cumplen los Transformados que no logran terminar el curso o, como ellos, los Traidores. Él chico me mira justo cuando estoy negando con mi cabeza, reprobando su comportamiento, él sonríe y le dice algo a su compañera que también gira su vista hacia mi. Me quedo helada. Hacen un gesto en mi dirección, no se su significado, pero estoy segura de que no sera nada bueno. Mis mejillas se calientan y giro mis ojos nuevamente hacia Snow, que sigue hablando.

-No voy a mentirles. -continua, caminando de un lado hacia el otro- No sera sencillo, tendrán que pasar duras pruebas y muchos abandonaran. Pero recuerden -alza las cejas hasta que casi no le queda frente- aquí nada es imposible. Y, como dice nuestro emblema, "El futuro es la perfección". -toda la habitación rompe en aplausos. Son tenues y hacen eco en el edificio. Imito a los demás y Snow hace una reverencia. A su lado, aparece su hijo. Pelo negro, ojos verdes oscuros, rostro apacible. Lo miro por unos segundos y luego desvío mi vista, tengo una sensación extraña en el estomago y se lo que significa. Siempre que veo a Finnick siento lo mismo: miedo.

Alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente y me dirijo hacia el cuarto que se me ha designado, cuando llego a la puerta ya hay una fila formándose y tengo al menos diez personas por delante. Un cartel enorme nos da la bienvenida: Chips de conocimiento.

* * *

**Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí: te felicito! mi historia te ha atrapado tanto como para continuar leyendo. No voy a extenderme porque se que el capítulo fue largo. Solo quería publicarlo para ver si les gusta el fic o no. Espero que si. Se que es complicado de entender y que se estarán preguntando: ¿que acabo de leer? pero mas adelante se van a dar cuenta de que trata. Aclaro que los personajes podrían no tener la esencia ni actitudes de los de THG. En realidad es una novela que he hecho con personajes propios. La adapte a Los juegos del hambre porque me dio la impresión de que quedarían bien. Probablemente no publicare rápido, porque la verdad me lleva bastante tiempo escribir los capítulos. **

**Bueno eso es todo. Muchisimas gracias por leer! espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos, Ro :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Respira, me recuerdo en cuanto me siento en la silla reclinable. Sobre mi, una mujer de rostro sombrío agarra una aguja y le saca la tapa que cubre su punta. Es grande, mucho mas de las que utilizo normalmente, trago en seco. Una vez mi madre me dijo que no esta bien tener miedo, que, por sobre todas las cosas debo, ser valiente. Se que el dolor es solo físico y que si quiero puedo dejar de sentirlo pero no es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

Un liquido verde oscuro se mueve dentro del recipiente de la aguja a medida que la enfermera se acerca a mi. Miro a mi alrededor, las paredes plateadas brillan por el sol que entra por una de las ventanas. La esquina derecha me ciega momentáneamente cuando dirijo mi vista hacia ella.

Una escena aparece en mi mente, repitiéndose: soy yo, acostada en una silla como la de ahora, temiendo por lo que me podría pasar. Viendo como la mujer frente a mi golpea con dos dedos la aguja gruesa, esperando poder inyectarme con ella. Mi madre no puede pasar conmigo porque no se lo permiten, ahora solo estaba yo. Yo y la aguja. Yo y el dolor. Tenia a penas cinco años, pero eso era suficiente. Me habían dicho que cuando terminara el proceso me sentiría mejor, que el chip me concedería información que antes no sabia. No entendía a que se referían, trataba de poner mi rostro serio como me habían enseñado, rogando para que no se note el temor que me recorría por dentro. Pareció haber funcionado porque solo sentí cuando un agudo pinchazo penetro en mi piel, introduciéndose dentro mio.

Me estoy moviendo, pienso y abro los ojos. La enfermera sigue allí, no parece haberse dado cuenta de mi temporal viaje al pasado, esta presionando un botón que inclina el asiento donde estoy acostada. No le pregunto nada, no es correcto ser muy curiosa. Ella se acerca cuando estoy en una posición que parece ser la adecuada. Al contrario de todas mis sesiones, no me pincha en el antebrazo sino que se coloca detrás de mi silla, donde se abre un circulo dejándome la nuca libre. Trago en seco. Mi corazón late mas fuerte y a mas velocidad que antes. Quiero recomponerme, que no se note lo nerviosa que estoy, si lo averigua podría estar en problemas.

-tranquila -habla la mujer detrás mio, su voz es mucho mas suave de lo que esperaba- estas dosis se dan en el cuello porque allí esta la columna vertebral. El chip sera trasladado por el liquido uniéndose a tus huesos, se transportara por ellos hasta llegar a tu cerebro. Es mucho mas potente que las que has tenido hasta ahora, probablemente te desmayes o te duela. -luego no escucho nada mas y siento la aguja clavándose en mi piel. Duele, mucho. Ahora entiendo con que propósito la hacen mas larga y gruesa, para que penetre en los huesos de la columna. No grito, pero tengo ganas de hacerlo. Me trago el sufrimiento hasta que siento como algo frío y espeso me recorre por dentro, la sensación es rara y algo incomoda. Pero no dura mucho tiempo, puedo sentir perfectamente cuando el chip se coloca en mi cerebro y se abre. Alcanzo a ver la información en mi mente, pasando como imágenes en diapositivas. Es fantástico, como si todo hubiera estado ahí siempre aunque no fuese así. El dolor cesa, y siento como la aguja es retirada. Cuando esta a punto de ser sacada por completo, me desmayo.

* * *

Despierto en una sala llena de chicos y chicas. La gente parece algo alterada y perdida. Pienso que tal vez yo también me vea así, entonces, me siento y plancho con las manos mi túnica blanca. Todavía tengo cubierta la boca, eso es bueno. De echo, todas las mujeres de alrededor continúan con el trozo de tela puesto, tapando la parte de nuestro cuerpo que los de El Culto consideran inapropiada. Una de ellas.

De pronto todos se paran derechos y caminan hacia la puerta, luego descubro porque. Una hoja se abre delante de mi ojos, se ve así, pero no lo es. En realidad esta todo en mi mente pero parece real. Esta tiene varios puntos puestos en ella, enumerados alfabéticamente. En la letra A dice: cuarto de control, mujeres. Se donde se encuentra, tengo un mapa incorporado. A la derecha, dieciséis pisos arriba, e izquierda. Puerta A. Me uno al grupo de las túnicas blancas y caminamos a paso firme. Todas sabemos donde ir. Nadie sabe que van a hacernos.

* * *

Las paredes son plateadas, de ellas se alzan torres de unos cuarenta metros de alto, todas son color dorado, brillantes, pulcras. Entre cada poste hay por lo menos cuatro habitaciones a lo largo y, separandolas, cuadros. Son pinturas de retratos. Snow esta en la mayoría de ellas, también Finnick y, de vez en cuando se ve a la madre de este. No se nos esta permitido hablar de ella pero la señora Odair fue probablemente una de las mejores damas que tuvo El Culto, no la conocí, se fue antes de que yo naciera pero según dicen Finnick saco de ella sus ojos azules.

Nos detenemos frente a un elevador y vemos como los números se van acercando a nuestra planta, se me eriza la piel aunque no se muy bien porque, probablemente es el no saber que pasara. Entramos todas perfectamente en el cubículo del ascensor, ya que es muy amplio, seremos como unas 150 chicas allí adentro. El movimiento es casi imperceptible pero aun así se siente, subiendo poco a poco. Las paredes de vidrio nos van mostrando una parte del edificio a medida que nos elevamos. 1...2...3...4 ¿Alguna vez te has sentido un punto en el mundo? ¿alguna vez has pensado que si te estuvieran observando desde arriba no destacarías entre los demás? ¿alguna vez te sentiste como algo que esta allí pero que nadie sabe de su presencia? Es lo que soy yo constantemente. Una persona mas entre tantas otras, no soy especial, ni diferente aunque tampoco igual, solo una mas. Así me siento aquí, en el Culto no hay manera de sobresalir. Somos todas túnicas blancas o negras o grises. La única manera de diferenciarte es vestir de rojo, y nadie en su vida quiere llevar ese color. Bueno hay otra manera, ser un traidor...pero no si quieres llegar a ser algo. 14...15...16...nos detenemos.

Formamos una fila a medida que salimos y nuestros pies golpean en el pasillo, dando un poco de vida a aquel lugar. Puerta A, puerta A. Repito en mi mente mientras que miro las letras en las habitaciones. Yo soy una de las ultimas pero no por eso mis pasos son menos firmes o mas rápidos. Me pregunto si alguna estará nerviosa, si a todas las que estamos aquí nos ha ido bien con los chips. Bueno, eso es obvio, si hubiéramos fracasado ni siquiera estaríamos aquí. De echo, ya no veo a la Transformada de hoy a la mañana. Ella no lo soporto, me digo. Eso sucede con las personas que no son Ideales, como yo, muchas veces su cuerpo no aguanta los chips porque no fueron creados para hacerlo.

-Pss -susurra alguien a lo lejos y giro mi cara hacia una de las columnas. Una chica me mira desde atrás, nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de su existencia, todas siguen caminando como si fueran robots. Me paro un segundo y con bastante disimulación salgo de la fila, una de las túnicas blancas me mira alzando una ceja y me excuso diciéndole que no me encuentro bien y que voy a sentarme. Ella asiente, seguramente pensara que soy una Transformada y que no soporte la primer prueba. No me importa.

Me acerco al lugar donde he visto a la chica, miro hacia ambos lados pero no hay nadie. Rodeo la columna y nada. Pronto me doy cuenta de que la fila ha avanzado bastante y que debería volver. Entonces la veo otra vez, no es mas grande que yo, probablemente tenga menos edad. Ella tiene el pelo suelto y le cae en ondas rubias por la espalda. No tiene túnica blanca, viste de verde. Es una de los Traidores, tal vez sea pariente de los dos que he visto mas temprano, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no considera apropiado que los junten con nosotros, tampoco le parece correcto a Snow, pero las reglas fueron echas por su esposa y debemos respetarlas. Yo trato de no opinar sobre esos temas, en realidad, ellos me causan algo de intriga. Me la quedo mirando hasta que se aleja hacia el otro lado del pasillo, luego desaparece entre las sombras.

* * *

-Bueno días iniciadas -resuena la voz de nuestra nueva líder cuando entramos a la habitación. Su saludo no es amistoso, ni tampoco sus ojos centelleantes o su sonrisa maléfica, la cual me sorprende ver, ya que no lleva la tela que comúnmente nos cubre la cara. Se lo que piensa detrás de todo eso: carne fresca.

Ella se mueve por el cuarto con agilidad, demostrándonos todo lo que a nosotras nos falta, quiero decirle algo, como que también tuvo que pasar por esto. Pero no puedo, no solo por el echo de que seria echada directamente de El Culto, también porque esta persona es, seguramente, una de las mas aterradoras que conocí en mi vida. Su nombre es Glimmer, la reconozco por las veces que la he visto en la televisión, es un miembro importante de El Culto. Trae ropa color gris y se el porque, esta casada con Cato, él es el líder de los hombres. Ellos dos son los que hacen las primeras pruebas y deciden quien se queda y quien se va. Ambos son escalofriantes.

-Felicidades -dice con un tono demasiado falso- si están aquí quiere decir que han pasado la primer parte, pero eso no les asegura nada. -sus ojos se achican y nos mira fijamente a cada una, me alegro de estar en la parte de atrás.- Las siguientes pruebas van a ser las peores. Algunas rogaran que las dejemos ir, no es necesario, los cobardes tienen la puerta abierta. El Culto no necesita miedosos. -su voz es tan fría que siento como si la habitación hubiera bajado unos cuantos grados, de echo, veo un par de chicas temblando y me pregunto si también lo estaré haciendo yo- Pero recuerden, si no son de El Culto no son nada. Son basura, escoria, vergüenza y por eso no nos importara que pase con aquellas personas. Si mueren...no sera nuestra responsabilidad. -me doy cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, trata de asustarnos. De hacer que alguien en este momento tome la decisión de irse, y lo esta logrando. Varias se han echado hacia atrás y veo a algunas yendo disimuladamente hacia la puerta. Yo sigo en mi lugar, no porque lo quiera, sino porque no puedo moverme, estoy como pegada allí.- Bien, he terminado...-dice Glimmer después de una pausa, se agarra ambas manos, una con la otra y en voz mucho mas baja que antes concluye: -piénsenlo. -se dirige hacia la puerta y cuando pasa por mi lado me mira con furia. Mi cuerpo se encoje involuntariamente y un escalofrío me recorre. Se a lo que se debe su mirada, siempre he temido por ella por las cosas que he oído de la iniciación pero mas principalmente por lo que yo sabía que ella deseaba y yo, sin querer ni saber, le he quitado: Finnick Odair.

* * *

_**Hola, volví! tarde pero seguro. Se que todavía hay muchas cosas que no encajan pero poco a poco se va a ir descubriendo todo. Aún no aparecieron los personajes importantes como Peeta o Gale...**_

_**Se que la historia es algo loca pero que le voy a hacer? tengo mucha imaginación y a cada rato se me ocurre algo nuevo. **_

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y alertas! como siempre digo esto es para ustedes: los lectores. Me alegra que le guste! Si tienen alguna duda, ya saben pregunten, nada esta demás. **_

_**Nos leemos. Besos, Ro :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sábanas blancas, pisos plateados y pulidos, ventanas doradas y cortinas naranjas. Este era mi nuevo hogar, el lugar donde viviría por todo un año, con personas que realmente no conocía y con las cuales no debería interactuar demasiado. También haciendo todo tipo de pruebas para las cuales no estaba preparada. Y todo para poder pertenecer al Culto, ser un importante miembro de esta organización y poder tener futuro aquí. Debía admitirlo: estaba aterrada.

Mis padres tenían grandes expectativas en mi, y...como para no tenerlas. Era su única opción ahora que mi hermano nos había casi abandonado, en realidad sabía que él solo siguió su camino, yo nunca lo he juzgado y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora, pero se que para mi madre, mas que para mi padre, él era una vergüenza. Igualmente, mi hermano nunca se llevo muy bien con nuestra madre, como si sus pensamientos fueran completamente opuestos, a pesar de ser familia, hubo veces en las que llegue a pensar que ella le odiaba. Muy dentro mio sabia que ella era así con él porque no había seguido sus planes. Mi madre siempre tuvo nuestras vidas planeadas, un buen puesto, un matrimonio prometedor con alguien importante, un futuro que nos proporcionaría a nosotros dinero y poder. Nunca nos pregunto si nos gustarían todas esas cosas, y tampoco tenia porque hacerlo, eramos sus hijos y ella solo quería lo mejor para nosotros, lo mejor para la familia. Por eso yo había decidido salvarnos y seguir todas las reglas que se nos imponían. Porque yo era la única que quedaba, porque sin mi no seriamos nada, porque...no existe nada fuera de El Culto.

-Hola...-una voz se escucho a lo lejos, sacándome de mis pensamientos- parece que esta en algún tipo de trance -dijo la misma persona y se oyó una risa. Me di la vuelta y allí estaban...las dos chicas con las que tendría que convivir el próximo año de mi vida. Una de ellas no tenia el pañuelo cubriéndole la boca y, aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, no me pareció correcto. Su pelo era de un marrón oscuro con leves destellos mas claros, y sus ojos verdes mostraban una expresión que nunca había visto, de confianza y seguridad. A su lado, otra persona, la acompañaba, esta era mas pequeña y si tenia el trozo de tela sobre su rostro. No necesite mirarla mucho para comprender quien era, incluso, después de años sin verla, le recordaba. Annie Abernathy.

* * *

-¿Sabes hablar? -pregunta la chica de antes, una sonrisa divertida cubre su cara. Asiento levemente y bajo la mirada, el contacto visual no esta bien, me recuerdo.- Johanna Mason -se presento, me tendió la mano pero yo no la estreche. Por alguna razón me pareció mala idea. Ella me ignoro deliberadamente y luego corrió hacia la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana, Annie se posiciona a mi lado sin decir nada.

-pido esta -exige Johanna- ya saben, si se vuelve muy abrumador podre saltar por la ventana. -sube a la cama y mira hacia abajo, abriendo la ventana de par en par- Seria una muerte memorable. Ya me imagino a Snow dando la primicia "Chica suicidándose al no soportar las pruebas de iniciación" -abre sus manos en el aire, haciendo un cartel invisible- "dije que esto no seria sencillo, que sea una lección para los próximos" -imita con una voz mas grave que la suya- pero recuerden "el futuro es la perfección" -concluye con la frase favorita de Snow y de todo El Culto, luego hace una reverencia y salta hacia el suelo.

Ella no puede verme, porque aun tengo la cara tapada, pero estoy bastante furiosa con esta nueva chica, no tiene respeto por nada de lo que nos han enseñado y, la verdad, dudo mucho que dure mas de una semana en la iniciación, de echo, estoy deseando que no lo haga.

* * *

Me quedo con la cama al lado de la puerta, no es la mejor, pero es algo. Organizo mi ropa como me ha enseñado mi madre, aun que sea algo difícil, ya que Johanna ha tirado la suya por todo el armario, como si fuera basura.

A las dos de la tarde en punto nos llaman para almorzar, lo hacen desde un parlante que hay en nuestra habitación, una voz joven y femenina resuena por todo el cuarto. Annie se mantiene a mi lado, sin decir nada. A pesar de que yo se que tendríamos que ser algo así como enemigas y que mi madre detestaría que haga amistad con ella, me animo a hablarle.

-¿que te parece todo esto? -pregunto mientras tomamos las bandejas y nos dirigimos al comedor.

-esta bien...supongo -dice alzando los hombros y oliendo algo de alguna bandeja, pone cara de asco y lo deja en su lugar.- lo hago por diversión ¿sabes? -me mira a los ojos y se que esta sonriendo aun sin verla, yo también lo hago.

-lo se, tus padres nunca fueron estrictos en ese sentido. -digo con algo de tristeza para mi

-exacto. Ellos solo quieren que sea feliz -se detiene un momento mientras observamos las mesas llenas de gente- ¿como esta él? -pregunta suspirando, sus ojos están apagados, puedo notar su dolor

-no fue tu culpa -la tranquilizo, aunque no se si es cierto. Si ella hubiera aceptado casarse con mi hermano tal vez él no se hubiera ido de casa y mi madre no lo odiaría por ello.

-por un lado sabes que él tampoco quería. A tu hermano siempre le gusto el templo, creo que hubiera terminado allí de todos modos -me lo pienso durante unos segundos. Quiero decirle que no. Él hubiera echo lo que fuera por su familia, si ella aceptaba se hubiera casado aun sin quererlo. Y si lo habría echo yo no debería hacerlo, estaría libre para casarme con quien quisiera o, al menos, no casarme. Pero no puedo, porque Annie es lo mas parecido a una amiga que tengo aquí, y no creo que sea buena idea perderle.

-allí veo una mesa vacía -digo señalando al fondo- ¿vamos? -ella asiente y me sigue.

* * *

Cuando salimos del comedor la lista instalada en mi cerebro se vuelve a abrir, dice que debemos ir hacia la planta alta, donde nos tomaran pruebas se aptitud. Trago en seco. Annie no se ve nerviosa cuando se dirige hacia el elevador junto a todas las túnicas blanca, e intento imitarla. Los pisos pasan más rápido que la última vez y todo se ve algo borroso, cuando nos bajamos me siento algo mareada pero lo disimulo, a mi parecer, bastante bien.

La misma voz de antes se oye a través de los pasillos, clara y elocuente.

-Hombres y mujeres iniciados dirigirse a habitación "L5". -eso es todo.

No sabía que haríamos las pruebas mezclados, pero eso no me trae ningún problema solo espero que evalúen nuestras capacidades con gente del mismo sexo, no sería sencillo ganarle a los hombres en algunas habilidades.

Cuando entramos a la sala los hombres ya están allí, debe haber la misma cantidad de nosotras y sus ropas azules los resaltan, por supuesto, eso es lo que El Culto quiere. La raza masculina es mucho mas importante que la femenina aquí. De echo, no he escuchado ni de una mujer en nuestra historia. Bueno, solo una: la señora Odair. Y por esa razón probablemente ella no esta entre nosotros.

-una moneda por tus pensamientos -dice una voz conocida a mi lado, yo me asusto y pego un salto. Lo veo y las mejillas se me tiñen de rojo. Finnick está mirándome con una expresión divertida. Si él supiera lo que yo estaba pensando tal vez me encerrarían en una celda o algo peor. No debemos pensar en política ni en las diferencias entre nosotros. Los hombres son superiores y punto.

-ya sabes -titubeo- las pruebas.

-a eso -dice y mueve una mano quitándole importancia- lo harás genial -me guiña un ojo y vuelvo a sonrojarme. Esta vez no es porque este rompiendo alguna regla, es porque Finnick...bueno, él es guapo. Pero no la clase de belleza que se ve en El Culto, de echo, casi todos nos vemos iguales con nuestros ojos claros y pelo oscuro. Pero Finnick tiene un color de ojos realmente llamativo y su actitud siempre fue la misma. Él sabe que es lindo y alardea sobre ello. Cuando eramos niños siempre me pareció muy...superficial pero ahora, que crecimos, noto que mi cuerpo reacciona ante él.- ¿sigues ahí? -pregunta agitando sus manos frente a mi cara.

Me aclaro la garganta y trato de parecer confiada, como él.

-no creí que tuvieras que hacer la iniciación también -comento algo confundida. Su sonrisa altanera se borra, tal vez hable demasiado.

-¿que? -pregunta- ¿porque soy el hijo del "presidente"? -cuestiona haciendo comillas en el aire. Si, esta enfadado- eso no me asegura nada Katniss. Soy igual que todos vosotros.

-lo siento -digo arrepentida- no quise...-comienzo pero él me detiene. Posiciona dos dedos sobre la tela, justo encima de mis labios. Me pregunto como sabrá exactamente en que lugar están.

-esta bien. -sonríe con su manera habitual, estoy celosa de que él pueda hacerlo. No es justo.

-Bienvenidos...-escucho a lo lejos.

-hazlo bien -me dice Finnick al oído. Su cercanía no me deja concentrarme.- Recuerda, necesito que pases el año.

-tranquilo Odair -juego con él. Cuando eramos pequeños siempre nos llamábamos por nuestros apellidos, era divertido, me hacia olvidar un poco lo que seriamos. De ese modo solo eramos dos amigos, sin preocupaciones del futuro. Pero ahora no podía pensar igual, porque en un año todo cambiaría, incluso nuestra relación.- no te quedaras sin esposa. -añado, él me mira y su sonrisa se extiende a sus ojos, iluminándolos. Luego se va, y la clase comienza.

* * *

-Iniciados -comienza la profesora, y, por desgracia, descubro que es Glimmer- yo, junto a Cato -ella señala a su costado y un chico de mirada fría, hace una reverencia- seré su entrenadora los próximos días. -ambos nos miran a todos por encima, aunque sea casi imperceptible noto como Glimmer se detiene mas de lo normal en mi, y luego en Finnick. Él no la mira y esto parece enfurecerla mas, probablemente nos habrá visto hablando antes.

-hoy tendrán su primera prueba -anuncia Cato, su voz es mucho mas grave de lo que esperaba, eso me da algo de miedo.- hasta ahora lo han tenido fácil, lo de los chips es un juego de niños comparado con lo que los espera -nos mira unos por uno con sus ojos amenazantes.

-Cato -lo reprende Glimmer sonriendo- no asustes a los chicos. -suelta una risa que parece mas de terror que de diversión.- Bueno, basta de juegos, empecemos.

Hacemos dos filas: una de hombres y otra de mujeres. La habitación es tan amplia que entramos todos sin que nadie quede a fuera. Glimmer y Cato, nuestros entrenadores, se han puesto detrás de dos escritorios y, arriba de ellos, tienen unas maquinas del tamaño de una cabeza humana, de echo, lo parece. Un hueco grande en O se abre, cubriéndolo casi todo y dos agujeros mas pequeños se encuentran en la parte superior, trabajando como ojos. Cada chico y chica tiene que poner su brazo dentro del artefacto y este le inyecta una pulsera en su muñeca. Si, inyecta, porque ella va enganchada a nuestra piel, perforándola. Veo que algunos, no tan valientes, hacen muecas de dolor y trato de pensar en cualquier otra cosa mientras va avanzando la fila.

Cuando me toca, Glimmer me mira con desprecio, agarra mi brazo bruscamente y lo coloca dentro de la maquina. Presiona algunos botones y siento un pinchazo profundo. Deseo gritar, pero cuando veo la cara de suficiencia con la que me mira Glimmer me obligo a recomponerme. En cuanto el proceso termina veo con altanería como Glimmer abre la boca con asombro, trata de ocultarlo, pero yo lo noto. Casi a todas las chicas se les ha escapado alguna lágrima, y observo, con orgullo, que a mi no. Saco el brazo y unos hilos rojos lo recorren, pero no me importa porque se que puedo soportarlo. Reconozco el objeto que adorna mi brazo, ambos de mis padres, tienen pulseras como esta. Eso quiere decir que si todo termina bien, no me la tendré que sacar.

Me siento al lado de Annie, que tiene su muñeca vendada y los ojos rojos.

-bien echo -me dice, yo sonrío- le has dado una lección a esa. -susurra y me río despacio, estoy contenta de que al menos tengamos en común odiar a Glimmer.

* * *

La habitación se transforma en caos de voces hasta que terminan se inyectarnos a todos las pulseras. Cuando terminan de hacerlo Cato dice que nos pongamos todos en filas horizontales, los mas bajos a delante para que podamos ver. Yo estoy en la segunda, detrás de Annie y, delante de Johanna, que parece tener un soporte al dolor bastante alto, ya que ni se inmuto cuando metió el brazo en la maquina. Cato y Glimmer se dispersan hacia los costados, dejando toda la parte delantera del cuarto vacía, ahora ya no puedo verlos, sospecho que están atrás. Lo murmullos se van elevando hasta alcanzar casi los gritos. Yo no hablo, presiento que algo no esta bien.

Entonces, de golpe, el techo se abre y unas finas gotas de lluvia golpean el suelo de la habitación, sin llegar a mojarnos. Todo se silencia cuando veo como algo baja desde arriba. Solo que no es algo, sino alguien. Mi corazón se agita en mi pecho y noto como el color se ha ido de todo mi cuerpo mientras observo como una chica de túnica roja es bajada hasta el piso, no se trata de cualquier chica, es la de hoy a la mañana y, no es el que este empapada lo que me asusta, sino que esta llena, completamente, de heridas. Algunas son rasguños pequeños, pero otras, sin embargo, tienen un corte bastante profundo, tanto, que casi puedo ver partes de huesos. Tengo ganas de vomitar o de largarme a llorar, pero no lo hago porque al parecer mi cuerpo se ha detenido. Todo lo ha echo, hasta las personas a mi alrededor. Ahora solo puedo ver a la chica de rojo que me mira con ojos tristes, que se enfocan en mi, solo en mi, taladrándome con su mirada. Ella grita, me pide auxilio, y no logro entender porque hasta que veo como un hombre de negro se le acerca con un hacha. La posiciona en la parte trasera de su cuello y ella chilla con todas sus fuerzas. Casi puedo sentir el olor de su sangre mezclándose con la lluvia e inunda todo el piso con ella. No distingo lo que es piel y lo que es sangre, su capa bien podría haber sido blanca. Y sus gritos...son desesperantes, nunca había escuchado a alguien gritar así. A pesar de todo eso, nadie se mueve, ni siquiera yo. Mis pies se rehúsan a caminar y me pregunto si mi corazón también se ha detenido, pero se que no es así porque lo escucho en mis orejas, palpitando mientras el hacha se levanta en el aire y luego baja, cayendo sobre el cuello al descubierto. Rozándolo, para luego volver a levantarse y clavar un poco mas profundo y los gritos...

No lo soporto, me digo, no voy a tolerar que le hagan esto. Quiero gritar que paren, ir hacia el hombre de negro y alejarlo de aquella chica, al parecer, mas joven que yo. Abro mi boca y sus gritos se confunden con los truenos de la tormenta.

-Basta! -se escucha. Y, al principio, creo ser yo. Pero no es así, se trata de un chico a mi lado. Él esta adelantado con su pie derecho y, cuando llega a la lluvia, la chica de rojo lo mira, para luego desaparecer con todo lo demás.

* * *

_**Buenas noches lectores míos! (por aquí en Argentina ya son las 20:05 pm). Acá les traigo el tercer cap de esta historia, ya se va entendiendo un poco más, no? **_

_**Alguien se imaginaba que Katniss y Finnick estaban comprometidos? quise romper un poco con el triángulo Gale/Katniss/Peeta. A pesar de todo esto, quiero decir que este fic es 100% Peeniss o Everlack o como se diga jajaja, tengan paciencia ya falta poquito para que aparezca Peeta, tienen idea de como lo hará? díganme! no tengan vergüenza, quiero saber sus opiniones. Se que la historia es algo descabellada pero ya se irá entendiendo todo. ¿Les gustaría que incorpore algún personaje mas? Esto es para ustedes así que si tienen alguna idea no tengan miedo de dejarme review. **_

_**Espero que le haya gustado, muchas gracias por su apoyo! **_

_**Nos leemos, besos. Ro :) **_


End file.
